


Lights

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lights

Today was a difficult for Steve because of the fact he loses one of his friends and also the guy was his "boyfriend" in the Navy. They have tried to be hidden but it's was complicated so they have broken up.  
And doing the funeral was so difficult, he tried to stay strong for everyone and see Steve falling down or crying but it's was hard.  
Especially he had his team with him, even Cath have come even is she was here only to help him for the funeral but after she had job to do.  
He doesn't mind that because he knew between each other it's would have been never serious.  
Cath was the girlfriend for when he tried to remind that he like both types, even if it's was one cover most of the time.  
Because the only one he had feeling was Danny.  
Danny who was here near him he saw him that he looked so down. He never saw him like this

He have break down a little after when he was near one tree, Cath was trying to reassure him but then his team was here, Kono has given him one big hug that it's was too big, then Chin was here and tried to reassure him.  
Then Danny who have take him in his arms and say "I will take you home, I will not let you down" Danny who knew that Cath was busy so she was glad to leave Steve to Danny especially that maybe they could talk together.  
Steve had his head near the chest of Danny, Danny was protecting him.

During the drive Danny said to Steve "I know it's difficult for you and seeing you break down like this it's so hurting so I'm gonna try to take care of you"

When they arrived at the home of Steve, they were going to the lanai where Steve have searched two beer even if he doesn't want to drink.

"I'm sorry if you have seen me break it down..." said Steve

"It's okay I understand he was one friend of you, he was one of your partners in the navy"

Steve crying and say "He was also...my boyfriend... For a while..."

"You were boyfriend?"

"Yes for sometimes until he meets Kelly much like they were back together, we couldn't be together with the DADT. Now it's changing because they have changed the law and it's great, I just wished maybe it's would have been sooner..."

Danny hugged him and say" I understand it's okay... "

"I wouldn't have to hide all of this, I would have maybe had one lover, one boyfriend, not have to use cover for be like everyone," says Steve

"Steve, you are saying that between you and Cath?"

"I'm sorry if maybe you change the opinion of me, but I don't have feelings for her, she knew that she just helped me, she was for a while a cover for my sexuality..."

"I would never change the opinion of you, or act with you, you are my best friend and I don't care what people are doing, it's our private life, people can love everyone that they want I don't mind that all. You can be free with me, you can talk to me about everything" he rubbed the back of Steve

Steve looked at him and he was thinking he couldn't deal anymore with all these feelings he have for Danny "I never said anything because I was scared and..."

"You don't have to be scared with me..."

Steve kissed Danny "I'm in love of you since a long moment you are the light I needed"

Danny kissed him and say "I love you too and me too since we first meet"

They stayed in the lanai cuddling while watching the sunset where they were talking about everything, now Steve was free, Danny was here he knew his feelings were the same.  
Danny was the light of Steve.  
And Steve will try to be light of Danny.


End file.
